deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/Round 2: Army of Kronos vs Pandoran Defenders
The pandoran defenders: the mix of Na'vi and pandoran wildlife who fought off humans with a 2000 year tech advantage. The Army of kronos: the legions of monsters who nearly brought about the fall of men. WHO! IS! DEADLIEAST!? AOK: Lydian Drakon (only 1), Scythian Dracanae, Laistrygonian Giant, demigod on skeletal horse, and Dragon. PD: Thanator, Ikran, Na'vi on Direhorse or Ikran, viperwolf, Hammerhead Titanothere. 180px-Laistrygonian_Giant.jpg|laistrygonian giant 200px-Scythian_dracanae.jpg|Scythian Dracanae 250px-Hammerheadtitanothere.jpg|Hammerhead Titan Navi.jpg|Na'vi 250px-MountainBanshee.png|Ikran 250px-ViperWolf.jpg|viperwolf Thanator.png|thanator Note: the lydian drakon is as long as a football field. Also, the titans will be in the battle, but don't include them in your opinion on who would win. The battle: On pandora, Kronos has teleported his army through space to pandora, and has announced he will take over the planet, and that any rebels will be crushed. They are answered by the omiticaya, who say that if they can crush humans with advanced weapons, they can destroy monsters with spears and swords. The stage is set for a global battle of size vs technology. At the titan's base... Kronos, Prometheus, and Hyperion sit at a table, discussing battle tactics to use against the Na'vi. "And remember," Prometheus says, "only unleash the drakon when we are in dire need." Kronos freezes him in time without even looking at him, and breaks his nose with a punch, also without looking, saying, "If you say that one more time, I will cut out your tongue and stuff up your nostril." "Yeth lord," Prometheus says. He excuses himself to clean the blood of his nose. Kronos turns to Hyperion, and says, "Don't forget to what is neccesary if he begin to lose." Hyperion smiles broadly, ad says, "Of course lord. I might even enjoy doing it." At the tree of souls... Jake sits praying, bonded to the tree of souls. "Please mother," He says, "We face another great threat. The sky people have come again, and they bring even more power. One among glows like an eternal fire, another can stop time simply by willing it to happen. Please help us." He detaches himself from the tree, and calls for his ikran, saying, "We have another job to do." The hallelujiah mountains... Jake is soaring through the skies, as he has been for the last couple hours. Finally, he sees a spot of red among the never-ending blue. He directs his ikran above, takes a deep breath, and jumps. The forests' of Pandora The army of Kronos is prepared. So are the Defender's of Pandora. The forest is at a standstill. Nothing moves, even the breeze seems to have stopped in midair, freezing the trees. Jake looks Kronos in the eye, seeing that Kronos has gotten stronger and started to grow to full titan form, he is now 10 feet tall, as is Hyperion. Prometheus is nowhere to be seen. The monsters look on with brutish confidence, as they can see the fear in the Na'vi's eyes. Jake can see it too, and he decides to break the stillness. He raises his bow in the air, and screams a battle cry. The na'vi all do the same, and lead a headlong charge towards the enemy force. The monsters start to falter. Kronos screams, "CRUSH THEM!" And rides toward the Na'vi at full speed. His army lets out a collection of roars, yells, and hisses, and follows their leader into battle. When the army's clash, it is immediately clear that this will be no easy victory for either side. The monsters dominate once they get on close, but only half of them manage to do so, due to the pinpoint accuracy of the Na'vi arrows. However, the Na'vi are beginning to have to retreat, as the monsters press more and more. Kronos is grinning evilly, when the Na'vi unleash their air forces. Arrows of death rain from the sky, smashing into monsters and turning them into dust. The monsters are at a massive disadvantage, as they have no real Aerial Forces. Nevertheless, Kronos orders all dragons to the sky, and a vicious showdown in the skies begins. Arrows and teeth meet claws and fire, but the overwhelming numbers of the Ikran knock dragon carcasses out of the sky. The Na'vi once again begin raining arrows from above, but demigod archers are called forth, and start firing back. More Ikran begin falling from the sky, and Kronos continues to press forward against the retreating Na'vi. It looks like the Na'vi are finished, especially since Jake is nowhere to be seen, when the Na'vi leader's prayers are answered. Legions of Titanathores, Viperwolves, and Thanators pour from the forest. Ikran come soaring in from the skies, snatching Giants, demigods, and Dracanae in their massive jaws. Kronos' smile turns to a frown, as his armies begin to be forced back. Neytiri rallies the Pandorans, and the apply more and more pressure to the Army of Kronos. More and more monsters fall under the combined ground and aerial assault. The tide has turned, and the monsters are the ones who are retreating. Until Kronos briefly teleports back to base, and tells Prometheus, "Unleash the Drakon." The Monster's would have already turned and ran for not of Kronos's and Hyperion's iron fist. The na'vi continue their onslaught, when everything is suddenly stilled by a massive roar that echoes for 4 miles. A snake as thick as a school bus slithers through Kronos' forces and strike fear into the heart's of the Na'vi. Arrows bounce off of its near-impenetratable hide. It's gaping mouth swallows anything slow or stupid enough to try and stop. The drakon starts obliterating the enemy forces, causing massive casualties. But then... Jake reappears, riding toruk. He flies toward the drakon, weaving away from its deadly jaws. The drakon lunges, and Jake fires an arrow towards it's head. The arrow pierces the drakon's eye, and the neurotoxin enters the serpent's brain. The drakon falls writhing on the ground, and dies. Kronos curses loudly in ancient greek, and gives Hyperion an order. Hyperion disappears in ball of fire. The tree of souls... Fifty Na'vi are guarding the tree of souls, when they see a fiery suit of armor erupt in front of them. They start firing arrows, but Hyperion simply waves his arm, and a wall of fire that roars toward the Na'vi, barbecuing every last one. Hyperion ignites a fireball in his hand, and it grows until it is the size of a grand piano. "Let's see how fireproof this thing is," He says to no one in particular, and feels an arrow piece his armor and stab into his back. The titan roars in pain, and turns. Neytiri is crouching on a tree branch, and has knocked a second arrow. Hyperion yells in anger, and throws his fireball at Neytiri. The Na'vi jumps out of the tree, and fires two more arrows at Hyperion, which he burns in midair. Neytiri shoots 2 arrows at Hyperion's helmet. The first is fried in midair, but the second finds it's mark: Hyperion's left eye. The titan screams in agony, and Neytiri rushes him with a hunting knife. The furious Hyperion unleashes a burst of light, and Neytiri stumbles back, blinded. Hyperion draws his sword, and grabs Neytiri with his free hand, holding her in midair. The female lashes out, but the outraged Titan takes the blow and impales Neytiri, holding her to give to jake. He takes the arrow out of his eye, and summons another fireball, turning towards the tree of souls. The forests' of pandora... The monsters have been pressed back, and the Pandorans have constantly pressured the titan army back further and further. However, suddenly a fireball erupts in the distance. Suddenly, the Na'vi are mentally devestated, and Hyperion appears at the front lines, holding Neytiri's impaled body. Jake screams in anger and fires arrow after arrow at Hyperion, and while they hurt, the arrows don't do much else. Kronos rides out to meet Jake in battle. Jake shoots Kronos' horse, and the titan lord grapples with the Na'vi king. After a brief struggle, Jake shoves Kronos on his ass, and prepares the final blow. However, Kronos claps his hands, and Jake's hand starts moving as though through jello. Kronos grins evilly and gets up, then promptly beheads Jake with his scythe. The na'vi, through the loss of their king and queen, and their connection to their god, turn and run, the monsters picking them off leisurely. 7 months later... Kronos' army has taken over all of Pandora and enslaved the native people. The titans live like kings (with the exception of Atlas, still holding up the sky.) Na'vi fight each other in gladiator pits for entertainment. Kronos lounges in his throne, wondering why he ever cared about Olympus in the first place. Winner: Army of Kronos. Category:Blog posts